random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Phineas and Ferb: Battle of the Heart/@comment-26305364-20111223222950/@comment-5745802-20111223223145
Here's the story: It was a Beautiful Day in Danville, Phineas and Ferb are sitting on the Tree, until The Sky goes Dark and Dark Demon and his minions, The Heartless arrive and Take over Danville and Capture Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Perry, Baljeet and Buford and take to Temple of Dark Demon. Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Perry wakes up in Temple of Dark Demon, and they saw that Dark Demon and the Hertless is back from 1000 years and to defaet the Dark Demon is to collect the pieces of Silver Heart, and they realize that Isabella is gone. They realize that Isabella has been kidnapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and he tied her up and gag her with ducktape, and is located in South America. In South America, They see Isabella tied up into the chair, and Doofenshmirtz appear, and they face Doofenshmirtz. After face to Face with Doofenshmirtz, They untie Isabella, and they ally with Doofenshmirtz. In Paris, the Heartless sense Candace's jealousy and hate of the boys, and turns her into a Heartless. A dark powered Candace kidnap Isabella and sends the Heartless after Phineas and Ferb.. Phineas say "Candace, Please Stop." and they face to face to a Dark Powered Candace. After Defeating Dark Powered Candace, Phineas start to cry, Isabella say "don't worry Phineas if I found her nobody destroy them and your sister will be reborn." Baljeet discover that Isabella is the princess of heart and uses his light to revive Candace, But, A spirit inside Candace named "Danxcea" rise. Danxcea sees Jeremy and talk to him, Phineas attack Danxcea and Destroy Her, and Danxcea goes Inside of Candace and Candace Reborn. Retuning in Danville, Dark Demon appears out of nowhere, blinds them with the power of the the Dark Heart, and projects an energy spear that impales Phineas through the back, seemingly killing him instantly. Isabella cries in despair, and Dark Demon summons more Heartless and invade the World. Agent P and Doofenshmirtz defeat Dark Demon's Clone, but they forgot the real one, and the Silver Heart fly to pieces, again. Agent P, Doofenshmirtz, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, Ferb and Phineas' body are caught in the space-time rift and gathered together. After everyone mourns Phineas' apparent death, so they decide to recollect the pieces of Silver Heart to revive him. After they recollect the pieces of Silver Heart, Baljeet say that after collecting the Silver Heart, the princess of the Heart kiss the true love to revive, Isabella say "Phineas, Come back" and she kiss him on the lips, and Phineas revive as Super Phineas, and he thanks Isabella, and Super Phineas fly away to get revenge on Dark Demon, and Isabella cry in Joy. Dark Demon see Super Phineas, and Dark Demon turn Isabella into a Catatonic statue, and Super Phineas turn Candace, Ferb and Agent P into Super Ferb, Super Candace and Super Agent P, and they going to defeat Dark Demon. When they defeat Dark Demon, Danville turned back to normal and Isabella (still in Catatonic statue) falls and Super Phineas grabs Isabella and she is back to normal and they fall and Isabella gives Phineas a kiss on the lips. Then Super Phineas turned back to normal Phineas. After the credits Ferb, Candace, Perry, Buford, and Baljeet watch the fireworks that the heroes saved the Earth and Phineas and Isabella also watch the fireworks. Then Phineas carries Isabella on the roof and both kiss each other full on the lips and the game ends.